


Reconciliation

by light_and_warm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: *战后，德拉科个人向短篇，一发完





	Reconciliation

Ⅰ  
他是被哈利·波特赦免的人。  
所有人都这么认为。  
“你应该对此心怀感激，”布莱恩说道，他是他在圣芒戈医院的顶头上司，一个喜欢抽烟卷的中年男人，鼻梁上总是戴着一副不合适的金丝边眼镜，“要不然，你觉得你现在在哪儿？”  
阿兹卡班，或者马尔福的家族坟墓。  
又或者先去阿兹卡班再进入坟墓。  
他没有回答，只是平静地询问他的婚假能不能成功批下来。  
“噢，当然可以。你干得不错，我自然会允许的。”布莱恩耸耸肩，“你需要几天？五天？还是三天？”  
“一个星期。”他说道，“我们定好了出国旅游的计划。”  
布莱恩摘下眼镜擦了擦，又用力地擦了擦，慢腾腾地戴回去。他咽了咽口水，厚厚的嘴唇摩擦着，说道：“五天吧，德拉科。医院很需要你在这儿，我们每天的病人都在增加。”  
“上个月比这个月减少了十八人，主任。”  
“我是说魔法伤害科，德拉科，增加了三人。”布莱恩说道，他胖乎乎的手指夹着一只黑色的羽毛笔，在请假单上快速地填好了字，“五天，我已经给你签好了。你把这个交给玛特就行。”  
德拉科接过请假单，道谢后转身离开了。  
他住在那间荒僻的大庄园里。又空又冷，又安静，历代家主和时光都曾在上面留下无规律的痕迹。它们干枯了，像死掉的爬山虎烂在石头缝隙里，风吹过的时候卷起了黑色的风暴。于是他走在黑色风暴的中心，那件扣到脖子上的黑色长袍便开始回响，他看向手腕上的手表，瘦骨嶙峋的灰色指针如同他突出的骨节。  
德拉科推开门，走进大庄园空空的胃里。他将手提包挂在衣帽架上。客厅里的沙发很软，人一坐就会陷进去，所以他总是正襟危坐。  
“你回来了，德拉科。”阿斯托利亚从厨房里走出来，给他端上一杯茶，“事情都办妥了吗？”  
“五天。”他说道，没有接茶。  
“那我们得把夏威夷岛和墨西哥湾去掉。”她说道，在他旁边的沙发扶手上坐下，“对了，婚礼的请帖我都已经写好了，给你过目一下就能发给大家。”  
“拿过来吧。”德拉科点点头。  
他和阿斯托利亚早就定下了婚约。原本他们商量好一年前就结婚，但却因为纳西莎的疾病而不得不推延。那段时间德拉科忙得焦头烂额，工作家庭两头跑，而纳西莎又不愿意住院，这更加剧了他的负担。而在这个时刻，阿斯托利亚搬到他家里替他照顾她的婆婆，帮他分担了很大一部分重任。  
几个月过去了，阿斯托利亚没有再搬出去。他们在实质上已经是夫妻了，只是缺少一个名分。  
德拉科翻动着面前的请帖，仔细核对上面的名单。他的姿态是庄重的，邀请什么样的宾客显然是非常重要的事。  
“有一个问题，阿斯托利亚。”过了一会儿，他抬起头，将一张请帖挑出来递给她，“为什么要邀请波特？”  
“他的婚礼也邀请了你，德拉科。”  
“但你忘了，我没有去。”  
“这是两码事。”阿斯托利亚说道，将茶几上的茶端起来递给他，“茶要凉了，快喝吧。”

Ⅱ  
哈利·波特赦免了他。  
所有人都知道。  
如果将《预言家日报》按照年份叠成厚厚的一摞，往前翻转四五年，便能看见那个人的名字频繁地在苍白的纸上出现，如同一个诅咒。  
他曾数过他的名字在一张报纸上出现的次数。那时候他正站在魔法部魔法法律执行司长长的应聘队伍里，人声鼎沸，昏渺的光线像密密的雨落在黑色印刷字的空隙中。他顶着潮浪看报纸。  
等待的时间太长了，身旁的议论声变得焦躁起来，烧成了一团火。德拉科将报纸翻看了五六次，那些字母被迫一一印进他的脑子里，如同马蹄在神经上踏出钝重的印。  
哈利·波特接受采访……英雄哈利·波特……哈利·波特说……哈利·波特认为……魔法部部长和哈利·波特……六十一次，他想，六十一个波特。  
他在霍格沃茨认识的人少于六十一个。六十一个波特，塞在地下教室里一定是满满当当的，说不定有三四个还得搬张椅子挤在教室外面。  
六十一个波特。离战争结束已经过去了六个月。  
“一百六十一号！”办公室的门打开了，一个穿着制服的魔法部职员大声喊道，“下一位准备！”  
前一个结束应聘的男巫从办公室走出来，边走边和他的朋友聊天：“……我告诉他，就是我面前的那个男考官，我和哈利·波特在霍格沃茨认识，我们还握过手……我是他的学长……”  
“噢，你觉得他会信吗？我听见好几个人都这么说了。”  
他们的声音渐渐飘远了，德拉科将报纸折起来塞进口袋里。他盯着天花板上的纹路看了一会儿，揉了揉鼻子，拉高衣领转身低着头离开队伍。  
“面试怎么样？”  
回到家里时，卢修斯正坐在沙发上喝下午茶。那是一杯由阿尔卑斯山雪水煮成的热茶，用精致的东方珐琅彩青花瓷盛放着。卢修斯苍白修长的手指弯曲在杯柄上，像是勾着一个执念。德拉科在他面前坐下，低头看着自己的手指。  
“我没有去。”  
“……什么？”  
“我没有去，爸爸。”  
清脆的一声，卢修斯将杯子放在了茶托上。他站起来，像一道屏风挡住了背后的光。  
“跪下。”他说道。  
“爸爸……”  
“我让你跪下。你为什么不去？”  
“……我从报纸上看到波特也会去魔法部上班。”  
“哦，那更好——更好，不是吗？大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特，人人都想巴结他，你恰好有这个机会！”他绕着沙发座来回走动，时不时用锐利如刀的目光刺他一眼，“我还是问你，为什么不去？你不知道这个名额是我好不容易为你争取过来的吗？”  
德拉科注视着地面，没有回答。卢修斯盯着他看了一会儿，慢慢说道：“如果我们现在还和以前一样，我能让你任性，德拉科。”  
他终于抬起了头，看向他的父亲。他伸向衣袋，那份折在口袋里的报纸是一只扑腾在黑夜中的蛾子，肮脏的白色翅膀上涂写着黑色的花纹。那些花纹扭曲成白纸黑字，“马尔福家族逃过一劫”，“马尔福家族在大战中做出的贡献”，“令人发指的投机取巧”，等等等等。  
“我不想让别人说我是靠着波特留在这里的，爸爸。”他说道。  
“你自己知道不是就可以了。”  
“但我知道是的。所有人都这么认为。”  
“你没有能力再去介意这些事，德拉科。你要表现得感激，不能落下口舌——”  
“是啊，我确实该感激波特的大恩大德！感谢他的帮助，使我们免除牢狱——”  
“这是实话！”卢修斯的声音盖过了他，他的蛇头杖重重地在他耳边跺了一下，如同钟声敲响，“实话，德拉科，这没什么可羞耻的。你不要被外界的舆论带着走，你要学会控制它！”  
“可是——”  
“我晚上再来听你的答案。”卢修斯打断了他，拄着手杖离开了。柔软的地毯传来一阵浪水似的震动，然后回归平静。只有茶几上的青花瓷茶杯永不褪色，那固态的花盛开着，停滞在最美的时刻。  
那些天他披着风衣走在街道上，英国的巫师们似乎集体得了一种失忆症。他们一齐忘掉了《国际魔法保密法》，穿着巫师袍在麻瓜街道上庆祝飞奔。猫头鹰在光天化日之下飞来飞去，他们口中大喊着“我们胜利了”“哈利·波特万岁”“神秘人倒台了”，街边的麻瓜像看神经病一样瞪着他们，拉着自己的孩子快步走开。  
这是个疯狂的时代。他记得很清楚，那一天离自己的生日不远，但没有人在意。所有人都疯了，笑着疯了，哭着疯了，有些疯子猝死了，尸体匆匆埋葬在街道上，有些疯子被送进了医院，但当他们躺在病床上的时候依然发出刺耳的笑声或哭声，如同平底锅上的鱼哧哧哧冒着热气。  
他们大笑，大哭，肆无忌惮地发泄自己的情绪。他们有这个权利，这一天是属于他们的，胜利是属于他们的，这条街道也是属于他们的。黎明时，街道上堆满了尸体。  
尸体是会凉的，笑声也终究会泯灭成夏日里的呻吟，他的背上烙刻着奴隶的印，永远宣誓着他的归属，一个灭不掉的曾经。  
他不肯走到魔法部的那间办公室里去，不敢去看那扇门的尽头有什么，是黑洞洞的脸，还是明晃晃的镜子。他不敢去看，谁都不敢去看，那影子背后藏着怎样的秘密，他要试探的是一个怎样的未来，他会触碰到的是一个怎样的自己。  
于是他回去，穿过麻瓜的大街小巷，穿过那群胜利的疯子，回到失败的牢笼里去，用自己干瘪的身体填满它的胃。他被赦免了，他的家人也被赦免了，所有的对错一笔勾销，这不对。  
他不应该被赦免。他不需要被赦免。  
“所以，你的答案是什么？”  
德拉科抬起头，正对着冬日不迫的月光。

Ⅲ  
哈利·波特是大英雄。  
英雄是要拯救世人的，他知道。  
战争已经结束了，一切都完了。他们要过自己的生活，谁都和谁没关系。英雄也该歇息了，在为民服务了这么多年以后，他除了象征一点什么，也没有其他作用了。  
但此时他为什么又出现在这儿？为什么要出现在法庭上，义正言辞地说这些话？  
“我可以证明，用我哈利·波特的名誉来担保，纳西莎·马尔福在最后关头对伏地魔撒了谎，救了我的命。我在决战时使用的是德拉科·马尔福的魔杖，他在马尔福庄园拒绝指认我，也帮了我大忙。”  
他张大了嘴，他被判决了。他不需要谁来证明他有没有罪，他自己心里最明白。众人的眼睛像一个个氢气球弹在他身上，将他击穿了，吹胀了，那个人还在说，用正义的话语分裂他的世界。  
够了，拯救世界就够了。不需要做多余的事。他的最后一点田地，空空的，是风，喂饱了他的尊严。  
他坐在魔法部威森加摩外的长椅上，旁边还有几个等待着审判的男女。他们麻木的脸上露出一模一样的微笑，说道，真幸运啊，你们有哈利·波特来担保。我们什么也没有。  
我们什么也没有。空洞的天花板上悬挂着孤零零的灯，一闪一闪，要照到他的魂魄里去，抓住他内心的魔鬼。但那也只是个瘦弱的鬼，长不大的、一捏就死的小鬼，比不上城市传说里扛着狼牙棒和电锯的那些，在他们面前他也只好抱头逃窜。  
他说，“德拉科·马尔福帮了我大忙。”  
不，没有。他什么都没有。他走的时候朝他笑了笑，他瞪着眼看着他，挂在苍白的脸上显得如此可怖。他走了，那些对错也模糊了界限，随着他的话语飘远，打上勾或叉。还有更远的一些东西，本身就不足一提的东西，此时更是像阳光下的影子一样无踪了。  
哈利·波特是大英雄，他是鬼，在阳光下只能抱头逃窜。

Ⅳ  
那一年是1999年，他们从威森加摩里出来，回到庄园里去。诺查丹玛斯说，所有人都会在这一年里完蛋。鬼怪会降临人间，黑魔王会卷土重来，重新点起血统的篝火。救世主的光芒也会被众人熄灭，勇士和小丑都逃不了一死，所有人会死，他会死，他们也会死。  
如果真的是这样就好了。德拉科想着。可事实证明死掉的只有他一个。  
他还是没有去魔法部，而是去了医院。英国最好的巫师医院。医院是治病的，也许他们能给他开一张长长的病单，列出他的种种毛病，所有的药方都指向一个字——死。  
那么他就可以顺理成章地去死，不用背负一代人的悲哀。  
但他后来才明白，医院不是治病的。没有人会来救他。  
他和几个治疗师坐在同一间诊室里。他们没有自己的独立诊室，每天不得不直面无数张病态的脸，匆匆记下他们的症状叠成一摞无意义的牢骚。  
他们每个人都有不同的病，有的人身上不只有一种病，他无法从他们身上找到共同点，但又找到了无数的共同点。  
共同点，那是一种黑魔法，是要被消灭的，是再怎么消灭都灭不掉的。就像他背负的石头，在阳光下看不到影子，没有魂，也没有体积。只有重量，沉甸甸的一块，当他真正感觉到的时候已经如小山一般重了。  
“说实话，德拉科，以你的水准怎么还呆在这个位置？你早就可以升职了，你看隔壁的那个安德烈，他已经搬离你们的办公室了。”  
“他和主任是远房亲戚。”  
“噢，难怪……我说他水平也不怎么样……对了德拉科，我记得你也上过报纸的，主任怎么不看你是个大名人的份上给你加薪？”  
德拉科转过头看了那个同事一眼，他分辨不清他脸上是嘲笑还是疑惑，或许两者都有，真情假意的沟壑本来就不分明。  
那一天他和哈利·波特的名字一起出现在报纸上，他出现了十一次，哈利·波特出现了五十三次。他被赦免的故事传播到了整个巫师界，从那以后他就再也不买报纸，不看新闻。娱乐新闻都是短时效性的，可哈利·波特的时代似乎永远都无法过去。所有人都想证明自己和他有关系，但他只想远远逃离。  
哈利·波特，德拉科·马尔福，这两个名字没有关系，没有，永远没有，谁再说他是大名人他就给他下毒。  
他没有真的给谁下毒，虽然他确实恨着几个人，但对谁的恨都比不上那个人。他永远活在阴影里，也许还得死在阴影里，他的光照得鬼魂无处可躲，黑暗的蛾子烧死在火里。  
他竭力避免了解他的生活，这一躲，便躲开了半个世界。  
然而他可以不看报纸，可以屏蔽他人的闲言碎语，却不能关闭自己的信箱。那封请帖便是悄无声息地送到马尔福庄园的信箱里来的，也许在清晨，也许在傍晚，一只雪白的猫头鹰跨过半个英格兰寒冷的高空抵达这里，一座空城。  
德拉科想不明白，永远想不明白，希望与绝望的界限到底在哪里？他走过的路比海还要深，而这张鲜红的请帖轻飘飘地落在海面上，请到场祝福我们，纸上写着，两个熟悉的人朝他微笑着。  
他快要陷进海里去了，幸福的人为什么要向不幸的人讨要祝福？  
……可有谁又能来祝福他呢。  
他走向那只空瘪的巨大布袋，它装着光阴黑色的车轮，碾过他黑色的袍子黑色的影子黑色的印子。手中的请帖是鲜红的，红得刺眼。  
“祝你们幸福，波特。”他说道，嘴角微微上扬，“永远幸福。”

Ⅴ  
没有人会来救他。  
“妈妈。”他坐在床边，握着床上的女人温暖的手。那是一只无比柔软的手，掌心因为长时间拿着魔杖而生茧。她曾用这只手无数次抚摸他的脸，也用它来试探那个人的鼻息。  
女人睁开了眼，她的眼睛是黑色的，半梦半醒。  
“德拉科……”  
“妈妈，我回来了。”他说道，任由着她牵着他的手放在脸颊边。  
“回来就好，回来就好……我总是梦见你回不来了，德拉科。”  
他看着她憔悴的面容，失去光泽的发丝。指背摩擦着干涩的脸颊，如同织一张陈旧的网，线从这一头连到另一头。  
“都已经过去了，妈妈。”  
女人的脸上慢慢露出了一个微笑，平静又寂寞，她合上眼，轻轻睡去了。德拉科僵坐了一会儿，将手从她手中慢慢抽回来，转过身，阿斯托利亚正站在他面前，眼中含着泪水。  
“她睡着了？”  
“睡着了。”  
他拍了拍她的肩膀，说道：“这些天……辛苦你了。”  
他从她身侧走过，阿斯托利亚在他身后说道：“德拉科，我们结婚吧。”  
他停住了脚步。  
“在这个时候？”  
“我不想让你一个人担着。”她走到他背后，抱住了他。  
他望着他腰间的那双手，是洁白的，温暖的，就像曾经的母亲，在打雷时将他搂在怀里。  
天黑的时候，他会暂时回到母亲的襁褓里。但有时候，他不得不一个人站在雨中，怯懦地发抖。世界翻转了过来，1999年的鬼活到了现在，他恨自己为什么没有死在那一天。可也许他早就死了，地狱里都不会有他的坟茔。  
他说，好，那就结吧。  
他要给自己和别人一个机会，他要浮出海面，他不愿做溺水鬼。也许被烧成灰烬会比这要好一些，他不知道，他没有被烧死过。  
他只能选择去或者不去参加婚礼，只能选择自己的婚礼宾客，但他又发现这也是不能选的。他能选择的只有恨或者不恨，但结果都是一样。  
德拉科端起桌上的茶，轻轻抿了一口，将它放回桌上。  
“不用邀请波特。大名人是很忙的，”他交叠着手指，笑了笑，“没空来参加小人物的婚礼。”

Ⅶ  
纳西莎的葬礼在马尔福庄园的后院举行。知道的人很少，因为德拉科没有邀请很多人。  
棺椁是卢修斯挑选的，德拉科站在门口没有进去。他不忍心去看，巫师的棺椁都施有特殊魔法，能让死者永远保持死去的容颜不会腐烂。但那是假的，时间并没有停滞。魔法无法对抗命运。  
他站在黎明的草坪上望着洁白的坟墓，半个魂魄都随着梦飘走了。一个黑发的巫师在墓碑旁念着悼亡词，他说，她出生于古老的布莱克家族，身上流淌着纯净的血……她的手放在他的肩膀上，说，去吧，德拉科，从今以后你就是霍格沃茨的学生了。去吧。他回头看着她。男巫还在说着，她做过伟大的事，是个伟大的女性，为两个家族赢得荣光……她温暖的怀抱像是水，静静的，静静的……  
不，妈妈。求求你。他的内心藏着一只鬼，而现在那只鬼也被掐住了咽喉。求求你，再看我一眼啊……  
他这时候才明白他并不是真的鬼。幽冥与他隔着一道无法触摸的屏障。  
一年级的时候他收到过很多很多糖，多得要把那牛皮包装袋撑开，猫头鹰都不堪重负。他得意洋洋地当着大家的面在餐桌上把它拆开。小孩子就是有这个特权，吃最甜的糖，向同学们炫耀父母的爱意。  
二年级的时候他吵着让卢修斯给他买一把光轮2001，男人拒绝了他，她把他抱在怀里，轻轻抚摸他的头发。  
别任性，好不好？她说，你的那把扫帚还是全新的。  
不，我就要光轮2001。  
为什么？  
只有它才能打败波特的光轮2000，妈妈。  
你很想打败他吗？  
当然！我最讨厌的就是他了，他一年级就加入了球队，这肯定有什么内幕！  
女人叹了口气，梳了梳他油光水滑的金发，在他额头上碰了一下。去睡觉吧，德拉科。  
他不情不愿地爬上床，也没有和她说晚安。第二天早上醒来的时候，他发现他的床头就放着一把光轮2001，还没有拆封，在阳光下明亮而耀眼。  
爸爸，爸爸！他顾不得换衣服，拿着它跑到客厅大喊着，是你给我买的吗？  
男人边看报纸边点点头，女人站在他旁边微笑着，看着他迫不及待地拆开包装盒。  
但这些全没了，一把火烧成了灰烬。糖果都被他吃掉了，光轮2001也早就损坏了。他已经是大人了，大人是没有特权的。他不能再吃糖了，也不能再在打雷的时候缩进母亲的怀抱里了。  
等待他的只有一个婚礼。白色的葬礼后的，红色的婚礼。  
“还有一个问题，阿斯托利亚。”他说道，抬起头望着她，“请帖不要用红色。我不喜欢红色。”  
他的胸口有一块疤。他的手臂上有一个印记。他的背上堆着无数的石头，他是一个鬼，是奴隶，红色是喜庆的、幸福的、英雄的颜色。  
阿斯托利亚是纯洁的白色，而他只适合黑色。

Ⅷ  
他不喜欢斯科皮·马尔福。  
他和他实在是太像了。  
他不知道卢修斯在第一次见到自己的儿子时是什么感觉，他没有留下德拉科婴儿时期的照片，所以当他站在产房外的走廊上时，他无从对照。  
太像了。脸，声音，缩在他怀里撒娇的样子，一切都像极了一场时光回溯。德拉科只觉得天旋地转，他不知道自己是不是上辈子得罪了梅林，祖孙三代都被下了诅咒。  
他几乎站不稳，但还得对一脸期待的阿斯托利亚保持微笑。  
“你觉得身体怎么样？”  
“我很好，德拉科。”她说道，“他真可爱，是不是？”  
“……是。”  
“你想好给他起什么名字了吗？”  
“起什么名字都很好。”他说道，脸色苍白得如同鬼魂。  
纳西莎过世后，卢修斯显得更郁郁寡欢。斯科皮的到来让他有了些生机，他带着刚能走路的孙子在庄园里散步，德拉科站在窗户后静静地看着他们。阿斯托利亚走上来，站在他背后。  
“为什么不和他们一起去呢，德拉科。”  
“我太忙了。”他说道，没有回头。  
“斯科皮想和你一起玩。他总是问我爸爸在哪里。”  
他的手慢慢握紧了。  
有时候他会想，他的人生是从什么时候开始被毁掉的。他不知道自己是哪里错了，他按部就班地按照父母的期待往前走，不敢违抗一步。他到底哪里错了？  
“我希望我的儿子不要像我一样。”他说道。窗外已经没有那两个影子了。  
除了刚出生的时候，他没有再抱过斯科皮。他坐在客厅的沙发里，看着他和他的母亲、爷爷开心地玩耍。他们给他买糖和玩具扫帚，给他讲故事，他就坐在一旁听着，浏览杂志。  
他不知道要教给他的儿子一些什么，他怕他走错路，尤其是走上和他一样的路。如果是这样，那不如做一个旁观者，好过最后看着他重蹈覆辙。  
永远呆在这座空城里，是没有希望的。若要飞蛾不被火烧死，那得见过许许多多虚妄的火，才能从中分辨出月亮。他已经逃不出去了，但他的儿子还没有被打上黑色的烙印。  
“爸爸！”小男孩从卢修斯身边挤出来，拿着一只纸飞机跑到他身边，揪着他的裤腿，“你看我折的这个！”  
德拉科从他手中接过了纸飞机，轻轻一吹，它便从手中悠悠飞了出去。  
他低下头，斯科皮正用崇拜的眼神看着他。  
“哇，爸爸好厉害！这是怎么做到的？”  
德拉科摸了摸他的脑袋，没有回答。  
“爸爸还会很多很多厉害的魔法呢，斯科皮。”阿斯托利亚走到他身边，蹲下身抱住了他。  
“妈妈，我什么时候也能学魔法？”  
“等你十一岁的时候，你就能去魔法学校上学了。”  
“啊，我真想快点长大。”  
那只纸飞机在空中盘旋了一圈，又慢慢回到他的手中。他看着它，轻轻将它放在茶几上。

Ⅸ  
恨意是一种莫名其妙的东西，忽然就缠在身上了，如同纠葛不清的命运。事到如今他已经失去了恨的力气，也丧失了爱的勇气。  
“这次你必须要去，德拉科。”清晨的卧室里，阿斯托利亚一边替他扣扣子一边说道，“你缺席太多次了。”  
他没有说话。  
“你不知道，斯科皮有多想让你抱抱他。”她拍平他肩膀上的褶皱，“走吧。”  
他们走出家门，来到一条小巷子里幻影移形。斯科皮在此之前多次被阿斯托利亚和卢修斯带着幻影移形过，早已熟悉这种感觉。他期待地看着德拉科，仿佛希望他能抱着他，但他无动于衷。最后阿斯托利亚将他抱起来，握紧了德拉科的手。  
空间的扭动渐渐恢复平静，熟悉的国王十字车站缓缓出现在眼前。他上一次见到它是在六年级的时候，在那之后他再也没有来过。  
阿斯托利亚教斯科皮怎样不引人注目地进入九又四分之三月台，小男孩的脸上洋溢着兴奋的笑容，他拉了德拉科一把，似乎想和他一起进去。  
他松开了他小小的手。  
“学会自己进去，斯科皮。”  
男孩脸上的笑容消失了。阿斯托利亚责怪地看了他一眼，走上去安慰了斯科皮几句，拉着他的手进入了月台。  
火车的轰鸣仿佛从另一个时空传来。呜呜的，热闹的，像是星星从天空坠落。他望着那些红扑扑的脸颊，那些明亮的窗子，他是多久没有来到这里，又是多久没有回过他的母校。他的眼眶微微发红，低下头掩住了。有些地方一旦来过了，就再也无法远离。他的灵魂始终漂泊，却无法游出那片大海。  
斯科皮一看见人群和红皮火车就忘记了所有的不开心，围着阿斯托利亚欢叫着，跳来跳去。阿斯托利亚拉着他走到德拉科身边，握住了他的手。  
“他就要走了，德拉科。”她说道，“对他说几句话吧。”  
德拉科低下头，斯科皮浅色的眼睛正看着他。仿佛察觉了他们之间的沉默，他也安静下来。  
德拉科望着他，慢慢蹲下身，轻轻抱了抱他。  
“少吃点糖。”他说道，吻了吻他的脑门。  
他站起身，朝右看去，白雾弥漫的走道上出现了几个熟悉的人影。红头发，黑头发，他们正朝这儿望着，一群小孩子围着他们叽叽喳喳地说着话。  
他朝他点了点头，又回过头去。  
火车开动了，齿轮卡啦卡啦地转动，一群新生探出窗外朝他们看去，眼中满是好奇。  
他望着那抹红色远去。  
我原谅你了。  
END.


End file.
